Solid waste recycling rates are gradually increasing, but still remain relatively low. For example, while electronic waste (e-waste) constitutes only 5-8 percent of municipal solid waste, it is accumulating at a rate that is three times greater than other types of solid waste. Indeed, the US Environmental Protection Agency has estimated that only 15-20% of e-waste is recycled.
The remaining e-waste is disposed in landfills and incinerators, resulting in severe environmental consequences. For example, landfilled e-waste can leach toxins into groundwater or nearby bodies of water. Lead can leach from landfills into drinking water supplies, and mercury can leach into surrounding soil. Similarly, incinerated e-waste can release harmful contaminants into the air when e-waste is either crushed or burned. As such, a need exists to be able to tag and track solid e-waste for the purposes of identification, separation of solid components for recycling, and to ensure adequate disposal of hazardous materials.
Furthermore, ocean dumping of waste products, including e-waste, has become a significant issue globally. This is particularly so in developing countries where environmental regulations are less strict. Conventional line of sight identification code technologies, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) are limited in their ability to detect and track waste products dumped under water. As such, a further need exists to be able to tag and track solid e-waste under water for the above-listed purposes.